Night out at the theatre
by Mxpi1970
Summary: Kelly is being treated out to the theatre by her friend Alice to see Twilight on ice...she's obsessed with Emmett and Felix and um things happen in a dark theatres :D


**Story for Kell-an-dial….one shot for her 41****st**** birthday: D as promised.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephanie Meyers; I'm just the puppet master with a sick mind: D **

"Hey Kelly, how's life with you?"

"Hey Alice, what's new with you?"

"Guess what I got you for your birthday?"

"What?"

"Only tickets to the most favourite place you'd like to be."

"No freaking way Alice, seriously?" I said screaming.

"Yes, I got you a pass for the new Broadway show 'Twilight on ice', with your favourite stars Felix and Emmett."

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, and OMG "I screamed.

"Ya" she giggled. "I thought you'd be happy with that one…..happy birthday sis.

"Wow, OMG Alice, how can I ever repay you?"

"I have friends in high places Kelly, plus you got the box seat and it's all for you alone, surround sound and a screen just for your pleasure. " She pronounced the word pleasure with heavy meaning.

"OMG, I'm speechless."

"Gotta go babes, chat later and I'll have a guy come and pick you up and take you there in his car."

"Love you soooooooooooooooo much Alice."

"Love you too sis"

**Kelly POV**

OMG that is so unreal…..

My mind went to the naughty place always reserved for my fantasies about Emmett, ONLY THE HOTTEST GUY ON THE PLANET…..with a close second of FELIX…

Swoooooooooooooooooooooonn.

Emmett and Felix in tight pants….

Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh

Skating and strutting on the ice and pushing those asses out in my direction.

Oops dammit now I have to go change my panties.

Giggles.

Alice has been my best friend since we were in college and she works as a fashion designer for the rich and famous.

I grabbed my phone and hit number 2 on my speed dial.

"Marcus dahling…I need your expertise. Alice got me tickets to the new Twilight on Ice."

"I know right….Saturday night baby."

"3.30pm….I'll be there."

Marcus is my hairstylist and best gay friend and he's as much in love with Emmett and Felix as I am. He's so darling.

Saturday afternoon

Alice had helped me pick out an outfit to wear; it was a little black dress that had a low neckline, lined with little black roses. It had a straight but flattering bodice and a little pleated skirt that just went to my mid-thigh.

It was an Alice Brandon one off, specially created for me.

Honestly I have often told her that her work would put Gucci or Christian Dior to shame

I had on high black heels with little delicate straps across the back of my heels with a tiny little black rose on them and a matching handbag.

I felt like a million dollars.

At precisely 7.30pm the doorbell rang and I pulled on my black evening coat, also designed by Alice.

It was a simple design, no frills or nonsense, knee length with large black buttons.

As I sat into the back of the car the driver alerted me to an envelope on the seat with my name on it.

I opened it and saw my name at the top, it read.

To my beloved friend Kelly, please find in here your tickets for the evening and also a

Back stage-pass for afterwards to go and meet the stars of the show.

Emmett and Felix are super excited to meet you. I will be there waiting for you when the

Show is done.

Love Alice.

OMG….. I'M GONNA MEET EMMETT AND FELIX…my heart began to pound in my chest and my pulse sped up too.

I felt a tell-tale trickle in my panties at the thought of shaking hands with Emmett and Felix...

Emmett was so hunky,

Broad shoulders.

Big hands.

Big feet…

Big…

well ahem

You know what I mean…

Blue eyes.

Yes ahem that's what I meant…

Pools of liquid sex…mmmmmmmmmmm.

I'll probably be speechless.

The driver caught my eye in the rear-view mirror and he had a twinkle in them…

God what was his problem.

Oh god, I have my hand down between my legs and I'm moaning….

Fuck

I didn't know where to look and I could feel a giant blush spreading to the roots of my hair.

Once the car got to the stop I jumped out almost unceremoniously, trying to get away from the mischievous look in the driver's eyes.

"Miss Lutz." The driver called to me and I turned to look at him with shame written all over my face.

I was still blushing and extremely mortified.

"Here is my card, call me when you need a ride back home."

I nodded reaching out for his card.

Not meeting his eyes.

Tucking it into my purse.

Turning around without saying anything I walked swiftly towards the theatre.

When I got to the door the usher put his hand out to me for my ticket.

"Ahhhhhh, Miss Lutz, so good of you to join us. Your friend Alice said that you would be here and that it is a special occasion. Your birthday I believe. On behalf of me and all our staff here we wish you a very happy birthday. Come follow me, all is in order for you."

I smiled at him, recovering a little with his polite speech and followed him up very elegant stairs that seemed to sweep up into the clouds.

It was all very glamorous,

Red carpet flowed down the middle of the staircase.

Elegant lighting offered a soft ambiance, casting shadows for easy embracing and chaste kisses of lovers.

A bar on the right was graced by various people holding little flute like glasses that held a golden liquid.

I presumed this to be champagne.

Wow, oh to able to afford champagne.

Shaking my head I looked around the foyer in hopes of catching a glance of my handsome cast members, but no, surely they are out back getting ready for their performance.

Still a girl can dream can't she?

The usher brought me to a little room at the top of the stairs and on entering it my breath was taken away by the sheer luxury of it.

A beautiful crushed red velvet couch seat with a little table in front of it.

It had a bucket of ice with a fat bottle of Chardonnay in it, red, my favourite and a beautiful slender glass for one.

Which I noted sadly, always for one.

But there was a huge flat screen TV on the wall and a surround sound speaker system, like I'd need it but I guess Alice thought I'd like my ass shots.

Ahh she knows me so well.

There were strawberries on the table too and a few various snack things that were salty.

I thanked the usher and tipped him. Hope he didn't mind my scruffy looking $5 bill. Too bad.

Then I settled myself in and poured myself a glass of wine and popped a strawberry into my mouth.

Enjoying the sweet sensation of the juice flowing back my throat when I suddenly had the thoughts of something else I'd rather have flowing back my throat.

I jumped up in shock what the hell was wrong with me and looking down I saw again that my hand was down my knickers.

God I was gonna have to get that problem seen to shortly.

The lights dimmed and I noticed my beloved Emmett on the ice.

Everything around me disappeared as I zoomed in on his breath takingly handsome face and all I heard was

"I want to fuck you Kelly so hard. Take my cock in your mouth baby and milk me dry and I want to fuck your pussy and make you mew little kitty."

I gasped

Stunned.

Wha….what did he just say?

I tuned in when the stars around my eyes passed.

Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy our version of Twilight on ice as me and my fellow actors thrill you.

Ya you're gonna thrill me alright baby. I smirked.

He clapped his hands as did the entire audience and disappeared as the lights grew dark.

I stared at the darkness and was still speechless as I tried to figure out what I'd just heard and if I had heard it or if it was in my imagination.

The lights came up and showed a bed scene. It had beautiful gold covers and soft pillows on the bed. Felix was perched in the middle of the bed holding his huge cock.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I roared. Then realising where I was, I hid down behind the bottom of the balcony.

After a little while when I realised that no-one had seemed to notice I peeked over the top too look cautiously down at the ice rink.

Nope my eyes were not deceiving me.

Felix was actually on a bed in the middle of the ice rink and playing with his cock.

Moaning softly as he closed his eyes and pulled up his knees.

OMG kill me now….was this for real?

There wasn't a sound in the audience; it was as if it was just me in the theatre watching one of my idols softly playing with himself.

He caressed his neck and rubbed down over his extremely broad shoulders, his abs, his pecks and down to the v that led to….

Oh my fuck.

His little moans surrounded me on the speakers filling me with delicious thrills.

I totally forgot about everything around me except what Felix was doing to himself wishing that it was me doing it to him..

Oh to be that hand caressing his huge cock.

To lick it

To suck it

To feel it as I deep throated him.

Oh my fuck.

I felt my hand caress my nipples as I watched him do the same.

He pulled his cock a bit harder and faster and spread his precum around the tip.

Oh my god I want to taste that.

He slid one of his fingers up his ass and the moan he gave at that send a bolt of lightning straight to my waiting pussy.

I felt my own precum spill down my leg as I rubbed my knees together to gain some kind of friction.

My fingers dipping inside my panties at this stage as I slowly, languorously rubbed my clit,

Pinching it

Rubbing it

Wishing it was Felix doing it.

I felt a sudden my legs being pushed apart gently.

Cool breath on my clit and it caused me to moan long and loud.

Looking down I saw Emmett.

EMMETT between my legs and blowing on my clit.

Surely I must be imagining all this.

I was afraid to blink in case he disappeared.

The moaning of Felix filled my ears once more as I gazed down over the golden hair of Emmett licking my clit and causing me to grab fistfuls of the seat I was on.

Felix came suddenly sending ropes gushing out across the bed, spilling onto the ice in a little puddle.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

A slow smile spread across his lips as he saw where I was watching.

Another slow lick as a tongue entered my pussy making me buck and think maybe he really was there between my legs.

I reached tentatively down and felt his soft hair and I grabbed two fistfuls of it and was rewarded with a loud moan muffled coming up from my legs.

I bucked as he slipped two fingers into my hot well and suckled onto my clit.

I screeched out as my muscles clenched around his hot tongue.

I moaned even louder as he lapped up all I had to offer.

When I came down from my high I looked up to smile at him but there was no-one there.

WHAT THE FUCK? ARE THERE DRUGS IN THE WINE OR SOMETHING?"

There I was, sat with my finger between my legs rubbing my clit, making me buck at the slightest touch when I noticed a very shapely white ass fill the screen of the TV in front of me.

It had a freckle just off to the side of the left cheek.

Wait….i know that ass…

ALICE?

Oh maybe she's in my fantasy too cool….

"Come here big boy, come see what I gotcha" she said provocatively as she popped her top off onto the floor and pushed play on the big stereo that just appeared out of nowhere.

Strains of Bloodstream by Stateless filled the theatre and echoed loudly. It was one of my favourite songs to make love to…..

The singer had a scratchy voice that sent shivers up and down my spine.

Distracted again by Emmett, who appeared in front of Alice, wearing only a thong.

His giant cock was even bigger than Felix's and that's surprising because Felix is at least 5inches taller than Emmett.

Never mind …..

His precious member was drenched in black silk. It protruded out at beautiful angle and Alice jumped on the bed in glee.

She looked up to me and smiled as she slid over to Emmett, pushed his coverings off his cock and wrapped her hot lips around it.

She had to open her mouth quite wide cause she wanted to take him in.

He was massive.

Did I mention that he was massive?

Cause OMG he's fucking massive.

I smiled, licking my lips as I watched her lick his tip.

Taking him inside her hot mouth left him grabbing for her short hair and moaning deliciously.

Felix walked out behind Emmett and OMG, but did he just brush his cock up against Emmett's ass?

Emmett looked over at him and smiled as he reached slightly towards him.

Felix stuck his cock out to Alice and leaned in and started to kiss Emmett.

The two moaned softly.

Emmett gasped at the loss of Alice's mouth as she latched onto Felix's cock.

Felix moaned long and hard.

So did Emmett.

Felix had started sucking on Emmett's nipples, nipping at his neck as he fondled one of Alice's breasts.

He had one finger stuck in Emmett's mouth which he happily obliged and was sucking on it.

Fuck me…..is this for real?

Who the fuck cares?

Not me

I thought as my fingers went delving into my dripping pussy and I fondled myself again and again.

Felix leant over to push Alice gently back and he bent over to lick her pussy,

Slurping

Sucking

Sticking fingers inside her.

Moaning as Emmett bent down behind him and started to lick his ass with his

Hard

Hot

Tongue.

Felix moaned deeply into Alice's pussy.

Alice lay on the bed,

Legs spread open

Pulling on her nipples

Bucking off the bed as she got close to coming, blowing her load onto Felix's face.

Emmett leaned under Felix catching his long cock that was hard as a rock,

Sticking it into his hot mouth and suckling it as he coaxed a finger into Felix's hole.

Felix bucked and moaned as Alice shot her load across his face.

Screaming out her moans as she came.

Emmett was making a meal out of Felix's cock and the moaning from the four of us drenched the area around me.

A thought popped into my head

What did the audience think of our show?

I peeked over the balcony but saw nothing only blackness

Heard nothing only the three on the bed and me.

Distracted I stared at the bed as Emmett now stood with a condom or rather a heavy duty sack and stretched it out over his raging cock, lubed it and slid inside Felix's ass slowly.

Inching it in, bit by luscious bit.

Biting Felix's back as he entered deeply.

I could hear his ball sack slap off Felix's ass as he began to get his rhythm.

Felix bucked as his cock rose big and proud.

Alice wasted no time and managed to mount herself on it.

Straddling her arms around his neck, hanging down low, as she pumped herself up and down on his long shaft.

Felix was the double adaptor I thought with glee.

Emmett pumped furiously into Felix's ass and Felix pumped furiously into Alice.

I have died and gone to heaven watching this scene.

"I'm gonna cummmmmmmmmmm" shouted the two men as simultaneously they both did.

Alice followed shortly after them screeching out her orgasm.

Deafening me on the surround speakers.

Deafening applause shook me suddenly as I realised that maybe that was the first half and intermission was about to begin.

I pulled my clothes together and tidied myself up as best I could.

I noticed a little mirror on the table and looking at myself saw that I had the

I've recently been fucked look on my face.

Alice came bouncing into the box room

Jumping up and down excitedly.

Eyes glistening

"Well what did you think? Weren't they magnificent?"

I nodded speechless, smiling

"Ya freaking awesome. Did you mind taking part like that?"

She shook her head and said

"Wait? What you talking about Kelly?"

"Well that was a very intense show." I replied.

"Huh? It was Twilight on ice?

"What's so intense about it?

"Bella and Edward are gonna stay together and James was killed and …."

She was staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth went wide in an O as she smirked at me.

"OH GOD KELLY WERE YOU HAVING ONE OF YOUR DAYTIME FANTASIES AGAIN?"

I stared at her and asked

"What do you mean?"

Smiling at me she said

"Did you actually see the show?"

"Uh…ya course I did…..you and Felix and Emmett at it like rabbits in the middle of the ice rink….." I asked a bit unsure of myself now.

Alice burst out laughing, bent over in stitches now as she gasped for breath.

"Oh Kelly you do amuse me, silly girl…that never happened."

"But…Emmett was here and did …..To me….wasn't he?"

The door opened and in walked Emmett and Felix who seemed to suck up the excess air in the room as my vision zoomed into their lips.

"Emmett, Felix, meet my very hilarious friend Kelly Lutz. It's her birthday today, she's 41. Doesn't she look amazing?

Both men nodded at me and both stood up close to me and kissed me on the lips and hugged me tightly before letting me go.

I was so distracted at being this close to them as they smelled heavenly like Africa by Lynx…I nearly puddled myself.

In fact my panties were so drenched in cum I didn't think it mattered.

Emmett leaned into smell me as he hugged me and told me I smelled spicy and delicious and that he was glad that I had enjoyed the show and he winked at me.

I felt my body blush at his words whispered in my ear for my hearing only.

Did he know?

Felix leaned in and kissed me too and whispered…

"Saucy minx!"

Alice grinned at me and caught my hand as the four of us left and said

"I think Emmett has a soft spot for you….but I must tell you Emmett and Felix are gay."

"That's okay Alice I don't mind, I don't mind at all." And I licked my lips as I smirked at both of them and went out to call Alec for a 'ride' home.

But that's another story

**Kelly hope you have a really really wet birthday….and you cum regularly lol Snort giggles ;D: Hope you liked this story dedicated in your honour :D **

**Love you sis :D xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
